In recent years, there has been a development of a low ignition propensity cigarette that decreases the possibility of fire spreading to a burnable material if the cigarette is dropped onto the material while burning (see Patent Document 1 for example). A low ignition propensity cigarette of this type is fabricated by arranging at predetermined axial intervals a plurality of band layers 4 made of combustion inhibitor in wrapping paper 3 that wraps shred tobacco 1 into a rod-like shape to form a cigarette 2 as illustrated in FIG. 4, for example. FIG. 4 shows a so-called low ignition propensity cigarette with a filter, which is fabricated by attaching a filter 6 to an end of the cigarette 2 by using tip paper 5.
The wrapping paper 3 having the band layers 4 is produced by applying liquid combustion inhibitor (sodium alginate solution, for example) onto web during the running of the web that will turn into the wrapping paper 3 to form the band layers 4, and then drying the band layers 4 together with the web. More specifically, the band layers 4 extend along the entire circumference of the cigarette 2 in a band-like shape, and extend in a width direction of web W to have given width H, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 5 so as to be arranged at a predetermined pitch in an axial direction of the cigarette 2 in the form of band-like pattern that is repeatedly arranged at the pitch P.
In Patent Document 1, the quality of the wrapping paper 3 is secured by carrying out the application and drying of the combustion inhibitor more than one time. In other words, even if shrinkage may occur in the treated areas of the web applied with the combustion inhibitor, wrinkles resulting in the untreated areas are minimized. The untreated areas of the web other than the treated areas are thus prevented from suffering an adverse effect.